Historically on drilling or service rigs, rig crews have positioned slips to set pipe in hole at a certain height, brought in tongs at the right height to latch onto tool joints (or set the height of an iron roughneck), or adjusted the height of mud buckets, pipe dopers, etc. All of this is done because the human eye is needed to identify where the height of the pipe needs to be (slip set) or where it is relative to floor and other equipment that must interact with it. The same can be said for the traditional derrickman or, even with the advent of more automated pipe handling, there is still the need for human intervention to guide and position equipment as there has been no reliable way of knowing where pipe or tubular might be exactly. Likewise it is always difficult to know exactly where all of the equipment is relative to each other so that different pieces of equipment do not run into each other. Existing systems depend on systems knowing and reporting their current location and another system coordinating to make sure that they don't run into each other. This is less than perfect but it is the best that can be done with a calibrated automation control system requiring minimum human intervention. Much has been done with two-dimensional (2D) vision systems, but without depth it has been almost impossible to apply in the wellsite environment because of lighting changes, air/environment changes and variable pieces of equipment that come in and out of view and make a system very complex.